A Day to do Something
by Sigma-kun
Summary: It's a lovely day out and Shintaro has nothing to do. What adventures await him? Action? Love? Death? Find out! This is an AU crossover for Shuuenpro and Kagepro.


**A/N: Sorry to the people who are currently waiting for me to update **_**Our Summertime Record**_**. I've been busy with school (And somewhat lazy ^^") so I couldn't really write anything. Instead I wrote this AU story that's both Shuuenpro and Kagepro. This story was inspired by a story I read in English at school. Anyways, please review and hope you enjoy!**

It's a fairly nice day out, warm enough to wear shorts outside. If today were to be articulated in music, I would say it'd be accompanied with slow clean guitar riffs. It was the kind of day that made your eyes hurt if you stayed outside too long. I hardly every care about the weather, I'm just observing what I notice. It seems like a day where I could go out and do something. The only question is, what can I do?

"I don't care what you decide to do today," My dad says, getting into his car, "just stay away from the amusement park, you hear?"

"But…"

"Don't even think a single thought about going. God knows what could happen up there," Dad says.

"Be careful too," my mom says.

I watch as the car sputters to a start and drives down the road.

Mom always says that to me nowadays, as if I could care less. There was an incident last summer; I broke my knee in C-ta's backyard. This was when I started using the computer more often, nearly every day to be honest. Something to do rather than hobble around in a cast. The knee is okay now, but every once in a while it does a sort of vanishing trick and I end up planting my face in the ground.

I've become so acquainted with the taste of dirt that it tastes like regular food to me now. I'll admit that it's sometimes embarrassing, but I learned from a friend of mine how to put on a proverbial mask; one that hides my true emotions from others.

It seems like everyone but me is doing something. Dad and Mom have gone golfing for the day. My sister, Momo, and her friends are practicing to be movie stars (HA! Good luck with that). There is another 'person' I could talk to, but I'd rather not. She gets on my nerves easily and seems to enjoy taunting me every time I fall. I can't even use my computer because said 'person' is waiting for me there and I don't feel like enticing her to insult me.

When I say my sister is practicing to be a movie star, I'm not kidding (unfortunately). She and her other 16-year-old friends have all gone gaga over these two guys who pulled up in front of the large building known as a mall in a black van with _Mekakucity Actors_ written on it. I decide to follow them, since I don't have anything better to do with my time. I put on my jacket, shove my phone into the pocket of my jeans and head out.

I heard they mutter something about 'locations,' places where the scenery is best and all that. Honestly, we're in the middle of the city. What kind of scene can you find aside from buildings and roads? I suggest to them the amusement park on the roof of the building. With a shrug they tape a poster to the wall, talking about acting auditions, and head off in the direction of the elevators.

And now, everybody wants to become a movie star. Except for me, I could care less about all that attention. I'm already trying hard just to stay calm in public.

The two guys disappear into the elevator and I wander through the mall, looking if I can find a new computer and keyboard, mine a pretty old so I might as well see if I can't find a replacement.

I see a poster advertisement for the amusement park that's on top of the mall. The park seems pretty interesting, but not exactly my kind of seen. I should probably get a move on before _She_ notices…

"Hey, Master! That's an ad for the park," notes a computerized voice from the pocket of my jeans.

With a sigh I plug in my earphones to my phone and insert one bud into my ear, "What do you want, Ene?" I ask coldly.

"Hmph. Why so serious?" She asked with a laugh, "You've got no life, right? Let's go to the park!"

I find myself cringing at her words. It's one thing to admit to yourself that you've got nothing that society deems a 'life', but it feels insulting when someone else says it.

"Sorry, my father strictly forbade me from going there," I replied, already making my way to the exits, "No park today."

The robotic voice let out a wail, "Whaaa? But you never listen to the old man," she pointed out, "What makes today so special?"

I considered the idea of muting my phone, but she could just turn it back on so that would be pointless, "Ugh. Fine. We'll go to the damn park." I utter, knowing full well that no one can win an argument against her.

"Yaay!" She cried happily, "Amusement park! Amusement park!"

I was already beginning to regret this decision, but there was no turning back now. Besides, I'm willing to bet that if I insisted on not going, she would have threatened to leak my secret folder to the world. I shudder at the thought.

We might as well go to the park anyways. It's really the only place to hang out in this damn city. Maybe there's something interesting going on there. There is really only one way to find out.

**A/N: I know that shuuenpro characters weren't really mentioned here, but they will be. Don't worry.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part so far. I wonder though, which is better?**

**Shintaro x B-ko or Shintaro x D-ne?**

**Hmmm… oh well, we'll find out next time, yeah? Please review!**


End file.
